Can't Help Falling in Love
by NightHuntrezz
Summary: [RUHARU] Fujima and Haruko broke up. Haruko accidentally left her cookies for Fujima at a tree in the park. Rukawa saw the basket of cookies and took it home. And because of the cookies, Rukawa cannot help thinking about the anonymous cookie maker.


**Disclaimer: The characters were owned by their creator.**

**RUHARU pairing, lots of fluff and mush.**

**-**

**"CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE"**

**By: NightHuntrezz and CrazyButterfly**

**CHAPTER ONE: Heartbreaker**

**-**

**-**

It was Saturday morning. Birds chirping outside the house and up on the tree as the sun started to shine. Inside the house of the Akagi's, most accurately inside Haruko Akagi's room; she's a first year high school at Shohoku High, she has auburn hair, expressive blue eyes with dark and thick lashes, and besides her sweet and kind nature; she loves basketball.

Haruko sat up from her bed, stretched for awhile before she stood and made her bed and then she headed for her bathroom.

It's time for her to start her day.

And that includes Kenji Fujima; her longtime boyfriend since they were in junior high. Actually, they were childhood friends then one day their closeness turned to a deeper relationship and she's contented with her life. For her, everything was perfect. Too bad she didn't enroll at Fujima's high school at Shoyo, since it was too far and Shohoku was just a distance walk away from home.

And since it was Saturday, that was why Haruko's energy was doubled. She would bake some chocolate chip cookies for Fujima and visit him at Shoyo. She was sure that their team was having some practice too for the coming tournament.

After taking a shower, Haruko decided to wear a below the knee-length white cargo pants that was tied by the strings on the knee, yellow three-fourth blouse with a zipper on her left side, and a yellow canvass shoes. Haruko tied her hair in a single ponytail with a white scrunchie, then she grabbed her yellow messenger bag.

Downstairs, she put her bag on a single chair and started mixing some simple ingredients for making cookies, placed it on an oven tray and adjusted the oven's timer. While it was being baked, she took a cute brown basket on top of their refrigerator, put some white wrapper paper inside.

When the cookies were done, she smiled with satisfaction when it turned out perfectly. She placed the enlarge chocolate-chip cookies in the basket and when she was finished, she covered it with a red plastic cellophane.

Haruko made sure that she was not forgetting anything before she took her bag and the basket and headed to the main door.

"Mom, I'm going out." Haruko said in a loud voice.

"Where are you going?" Haruko's mom suddenly popped her head out of their study room.

"At Shoyo." then she smiled.

"Well, take care."

"Hai."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Inside the train, Haruko felt like fainting because the train was crowded, she can hardly breathe and she felt like suffocating. Different smells could be distinguished inside the moving train. She grimaced and wrinkled her nose when she smelled someone smoking. How she wished it's already her stop.

After a few more minutes of suffering from the heat, odor and smoke, Haruko stepped out of the train with a sigh of relief. She was safe! And she's still alive. There's still mercy.

After arranging her semi-rumpled shirt, thank god that she didn't stunk from bad odor that came from the train. It would be embarrassing if Fujima would smell her with some nasty smell.

Haruko shifted the basket from one hand to another before she started walking out of the station.

**Shoyo**

Haruko entered the Shoyo's basketball gym and she smiled as she saw Fujima in the middle of the practice game together with his team mates. He was running towards the ring with the ball; she was sure he'll do a slam dunk.

And slam dunk he did.

Haruko clapped automatically.

She knew how good her boyfriend is; sadly that he was not part of her brother's team at Shohoku, they could be great.

After some minutes, Fujima decided to take a break. And Haruko made her way to his place on one of the chairs for the players. He was wiping his sweat with a towel.

"Ken!" Haruko called, a bright smile on her face.

"Haruko," Kenji Fujima smiled back, he gestured her to sit next to him.

Fujima gave her a light peck on the lips as a greeting.

"So, why are you here?" he asked casually as he opened a bottle of water and drank from it.

Haruko eyed her boyfriend, "Why? I really don't need an excuse for wanting to see you."

He shrugged, "I was just asking."

Haruko looked down at her basket of cookies, "Is this a bad time? Am I interrupting your practice…."

The Shoyo's acting referee, who was also part of the team, signaled the next round for the mock match.

Fujima looked at her, "Time for practice, listen sweet, why don't you wait for me for a while since we need to talk."

She nodded, "Okay."

Haruko's grip on the basket tightened as she looked at Fujima's retreating back.

Somehow, his retreating form took a different meaning in her mind's eye. And it was not a good omen.

Haruko shook her head. She must not think about these weird things.

She and Fujima were together since when; since they were in kindergarten? Okay they were not together-together back then, but together-as-childhood friends. Their more romantic feelings started when they reached junior high and it was the time of their life where Haruko was more on the tomboyish side so no one dared asked her out while Kenji was still a tall and lanky and very unsociable guy so no girls would come near him or he was not the type of guy to court girls at that time. His main goal was basketball; just like Takenori. And maybe that was one factor why they ended up together; because they have one same passion, basketball and not to mention that they were neighbors before and the fact that they knew each other very well; relationship wise. Meaning, they practically knew each other better than anyone else. And so, Mutual Understanding started between them 'til they became a couple and suddenly they became popular in their school especially when Fujima's team always won because of him and Haruko was their team's junior high manageress.

But as they say, good things never lasts, so when they graduated junior high, Haruko was devastated when Fujima's parents have to move at Shoyo; not to mention that they already planned out about their high school life together. And moving out really suck!

So after the tears of disappointment and goodbye's, Fujima promised Haruko that nothing would change between them. And she held on to that promise with an iron fist and she knew that Fujima was also holding onto it.

So, twice or thrice a week they would meet and see each other and it was like part of their life like the way they breathe air. They would call each other thru phone and even chat on the internet or send e-mails and even text messages almost every night, talking about what happened to their day…

Haruko gripped more tightly on the basket as if it was her lifeline…

So, why is she feeling insecure right now after Fujima told her that they need to talk?

"He loves me…." She whispered, as if desperately clinging on those words, then she frowned…. "Right?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**After Practice, Shoyo Park**

They have been sitting on the park bench silently for a while now, and no one wanted to burst out of that silence.

On ordinary meeting days, they would be smiling and cuddling and would talk about the recent days they have but now, it was awfully silent and awkward.

And Haruko started to fidget while Fujima started to crack his knuckles.

It was an annoying Saturday.

Really!

The precious cookie basket that was still covered with pretty colorful cellophane was somehow forgotten beside Haruko. She didn't know why she's not giving it yet. A mystery!

And she was planning to solve it. Even squeeze it out of this gorgeous man beside her whom obviously her boyfriend. Right?

She crossed her fingers.

Haruko started when Fujima cleared his throat. The beauty of the surrounding being enhance by the sunlight was at the moment not being appreciated. Not even the colorful butterflies or the twittering of birds.

"Haruko…"

"Hai…" Haruko looked at Fujima and gave her sweetest smile. Too sweet that anyone would have a tooth ache.

"I have to tell you something…"

Haruko nodded, "That's why we're here right?"

Fujima nodded as he grasped Haruko's hands.

Haruko's heart skipped a beat.

"Haruko…."

"Hmmm…"

"I…."

"Yeah….." Haruko looked at Fujima with half-expectant sparkle in her eyes.

"I…."

"Uhuh….." Haruko cocked her head sideways.

Fujima kissed her hands gently, almost as if it were a precious crystal.

He breathe deeply, looked at Haruko with those lost-boyish look on his eyes that Haruko would see back when they were still kids when Fujima was torn between two choices and she could tell that there was something debating inside his head. And then he lowered his head.

"Haruko, I care about you…but I…." his gripped tightened on her hands as if it were his lifeline. "….I need a break….a space…." Then he looked up slowly and meeting Haruko's shocked and widened eyes.

'_He care about me, but needed a space!' _her thought screamed as it replayed inside her head. _'Wasn't he supposed to say '**he love me but…..'**, right?'_ she rallied. _'Still, a break, a space?'_

"You CARE about ME?" she voiced out. "Don't you LOVE me?"

Fujima looked confused before nodding, "Yeah, of course."

"And you need a break?"

He nodded again.

"So, you're dumping me?" she stated clearly.

Fujima nodded slowly.

"Why?" the sparkle in her eyes wane, she could feel her heart breaking and being torn to pieces. "Is there another girl you love?"

"It's not that Haruko, it's just that, this set-up is not working out for us…" he shrugged.

"Oh, you meant for YOU."

He went silent.

"Why isn't this working out? We have a perfect relationship." She said, almost trying to grasp something to save their very long relationship that was about to put to waste.

"You're right, our relationship is too perfect."

"And that's what's wrong?"

"Haruko, admit it, this is not working out; you're just trying to grasp something that's not there. I know we've been together since we were still practically a baby…"

Haruko smiled a bitter-sweet smile as she remembered them back at those good old days. Why, Fujima used to play with her in the sand box. And he used to sneak out some cookie on her cookie jar.

He used to capture grasshopper for her. He used to stole some sunflower on her mother's garden to give to her as a hello present almost everyday. And when someone would bully her back on their kindergarten years, he'll show up with a baseball bat and scare the bullying kids.

He was her hero. And she was his heroine.

A tear escaped Haruko's eyes.

"You used to be my hero…" she said in trembling words, as her tears continued falling.

"I know sweetcake…" Fujima smiled sadly, he rubbed Haruko's hand to his. "But our relationship; romantically speaking, is beginning to feel like a chore more than a romantic relationship. It was like our visit to each other, those e-mails and phone calls, it's like beginning to be a routine. Something we have to do."

"But I'm fine with this. I'm okay with this." She said.

"Sweet, let me ask you something," he sighed. "Tell me truthfully, would you waste your time riding long hours of train ride coming here early in the morning when we're not together anymore?"

"This is not a waste of time." She said, a bit hurt.

"Tell me, would you?"

Sadly, she slowly shook her head. "No."

"So, what's forcing you to come here is our relationship."

She nodded then she said, "But it's okay."

"Haruko…"

"Is there somebody else you like?" she asked curiously. "Is that why you wanted to break up with me?"

He shrugged. "There are some girls who are having a crush on me at school but no, I'm not cheating behind your back if that's what you mean."

She nodded, she felt happy that at least he's not cheating on her. "And I'm not cheating on you either." She mumbled. "So I don't see any reason why?"

"Maybe you don't, but I do."

"Huh?"

"Like I said, this is becoming a chore…and accept it or not, the usual spark is not there anymore…" he sighed. "I know you're noticing it too, I could see your effort to work this between us, but why? I feel so unworthy of your affection right now."

"Maybe…maybe I…." Haruko almost choked on her words because of her crying, "I'm afraid that…that I might lose our special friendship…when we break up." Tears flowed continuously, "Like you said, I wouldn't be here early in the morning if it wasn't for our relationship…"

"Silly." He smiled. "I wouldn't exchange our childhood memories and friendship for anything in this world. And we will still be friends forever no matter what." He put his arms around Haruko's shoulder. "And if you like I would still capture grasshopper for you…."

Haruko smiled. "I will miss you. This meetings." She hiccupped.

"Me too…"

"So, who's the girl you like?" she asked again. "I could tell you have your eye on someone."

"It's Poala." He said. "But I'm still just eyeing her."

Haruko frowned before her eyes widened in recognition, "Your team's manageress!"

"Hai," then he slightly pinched her nose, "But you're still my very special girl."

"For a friend," she sighed.

"Visit me sometimes, aye?" he asked.

"Maybe," she wrinkled her nose. "When Shohoku team plays against your team."

Fujima pouted. "Just when our team plays?"

"I'll visit you at home sometimes."

"I'll visit you at home too, sometimes."

Haruko then stood, she kissed Fujima's cheek, "Well, I have to go," she carried the basket with her. Forgetting that she made it for her boyfriend…oh…correction, her ex-boyfriend.

Fujima nodded. "See you…."

As Haruko turned, and walked away from the park and from Fujima, she knew that nothing would ever be the same again. Some flashbacks from their childhood came to her mind's view and she started to silently cry again.

She has no idea that Fujima was reminiscing the old times too.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kanagawa, Shohoku**

After coming back from the train station, Haruko decided to go to the park, she sat there silently. She can't help but to feel sad.

Who wouldn't be when you just broke up with your boyfriend?

And not just a boyfriend; but someone you knew since you were a child. And that guy happened to know more about you than anything your close friend knew about you.

It was like breaking up not only with your boyfriend, but also with your childhood friend who was very close to you.

And it's really paining her heart.

On the other side of the huge tree, someone stirred from his sleep. He could hear someone crying from the other side.

"Fujima…." Haruko muttered to the wind.

Rukawa frowned then sat up from his sleeping position behind a large tree, he looked on the other side of the tree to inspect who was crying her heart out.

But when he looked around, he saw no one. Question marks raised on his head.

He was about to get up and leave when he noticed a basket.

He frowned.

Rukawa took the basket and looked inside.

He saw some chocolate-chip-cookies, and the basket was full of it. Rukawa looked around, no one there, he shrugged and took the cookies with him.

It would be a waste to leave it behind.

Rukawa walked home, the cookie basket on one hand and his gym bag on the other. He rested at the park for a while after his practice with the rest of the Shohoku team at the gym.

**At Rukawa's Home**

After taking a shower, Rukawa decided to watch some NBA on TV. He slumped comfortably on the couch as he munched some cookies.

His attention suddenly caught by the cookie on his hand.

It was delicious.

Nothing he tasted before.

And it was as if it was made with pure care since the taste and mixture were perfect.

Suddenly, he was curious to know who made the cookies and that led to the anonymous crying girl on the other side of the tree he was sleeping at.

"Who is she?" Rukawa mumbled. "And why was she crying?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CrazyButterfly: **Disclaimer; we don't own the characters, only the story and concept. Anyone can feel the hunt for the cookie maker? If Cinderella left her shoes then Haruko left her cookies…hehehe.

**NightHuntrezz: **Thanks to all who reviewed 'Closing Time'.

**CrazyButterfly: **This is a ruharu pairing so if you don't like the pairing then leave and never return. And it would be funny if you tell us you hated the pairing after reading this especially when we just warned you.


End file.
